black_crusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Colouring Tutorial
Tutorial for Colouring Chaos Space Marines in Photoshop This tutorial will demonstrate how you can simply use the following lineart in Adobe Photoshop to create an example of your Chaos Army. This is a very basic tutorial. For more comprehensive techniques try here. The Lineart by NachoMon The above image was created and kindly supplied by the DeviantArtist; NachoMon. Using this image and the Photoshop program, you can create your own colour scheme. Step 1 - Open the image in Photoshop Right click on the image above and save it to your hard-drive then open it in Photoshop. It would be a good idea at this point to have a list of the colours you plan to use. Step 2 - The tools you are going to use You are primarily going to make use of the Polygonal Lasso Tool, the Paint Tool and the Zoom Tool. Se the thumbnail on the right for details of the tools. Step 3 - Basic Colouring For the purposes of this demonstration the colours being used will be yellow for the bulk and red for the trim. The first thing to do is to select the Polygonal Lasso Tool and zoom in to about 330% so that you can see the outline in clear detail. Then create a new transparant layer and call it something like "Main colour." Now begin tracing the outline of the main body of the Marine. Now fill in your basic colour so that it looks like some odd silhouette. Don't worry. We'll fix this in a moment. Now go to the layer blending options to the right of the screen. There will be a part with the word "Normal" (which will create a drop-down menu and an Opacity box. Click on "Normal" to invoke the drop-down menu and go to "Darken." With that selected, the two layers will blend and look coloured-in like in the example immediately below. Create new layers in the same fashion for each individual block of colour you want to use or you may find it easier to have one layer per piece of equipment to be coloured in. Either way, colour the image in the same way and you should have a basically coloured in Chaos Space Marine. Step 4 - Shading and Highlights The next step is entirely optional, but if done right can significantly improve the look of your image. The two tools you need are the Burn and Dodge Tools. The Burn tool darkens anything it's used on and Dodge brightens it. Simply use the burn tool on the parts that require shade, and Dodge on the areas to be highlighted. Another way to bring out the metal is to use textures. You can add metallic textures as new layers and change the blend modes and opacity until the colour loks natural and using the Polygonal Lasso you can decide which areas to apply the texture to. To delete certain parts, simply lasso the part you want gone and hit delete. Everything outside the selection will be safe. The Finished Product Below is the finished article, completed using the tutorial above. Have fun. Thanks to: - Many thanks again to NachoMon for allowing us the use of his lineart. Category:Colouring Tutorial